


Let's hold hands

by Hanazono_Rimi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazono_Rimi/pseuds/Hanazono_Rimi
Summary: Ever since the day Poppin Party went to the fireworks festival, Rimi couldn't see Tae the same way when they both held hands. However, Rimi doesn't know how will she confess her feelings to Tae.





	Let's hold hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever in here, so it will probably have some errors or typos, and it may not be too good, but I really wanted to post something for my OTP, TaeRimi.
> 
> This fic is set somewhere after the fireworks festival event story.

"...Rimi. Here, my hand."

"Eh? Wh-What?"

"Let’s...hold hands. So you can feel more relaxed."

"O-Otae-chan..."

"When we were all separated, I was more relaxed because I was holding Saaya’s hand. So, let's... hold hands"

Rimi couldn’t forget that moment when Tae was there to reassure her during the fireworks festival. And before she even realized it, she had fallen in love with her. Tae could be weird at times and would always say the most bizarre things she could, but she could also be very reliable when needed and always knew what to say to calm Rimi when she was having trouble with things. She also looked really cool to Rimi’s eyes, and she couldn’t stop looking at her when she was playing the guitar. She really admired her.

“If only I could tell her how I feel...” Rimi was thinking to herself.

“Rimirin? Rimirin, are you there?!” She was suddenly back to reality when she heard Kasumi’s voice calling her. She forgot that Poppin Party was doing practice at that moment.

“Ah! I’m sorry Kasumi-chan, I was just...thinking.” Said Rimi, to reassure their energetic band leader.

“Are you okay? If you’re not feeling well, it would be better to go back home.” Arisa talked this time, wanting to make sure Rimi was fine. None wanted anyone to overwork herself.

“Yes, don’t worry Arisa-chan. Everything is okay” She answered Arisa’s question.

“You were really distracted. We called you a bunch of times before you answered. What had you like that?” Tae asked Rimi. She was curious as to what had her so lost in thought.

“Yeah, I would also like to know!” Said Kasumi really energetically.

When Tae asked that, Rimi became all nervous and her cheeks started to turn red. She couldn’t tell everyone what she was thinking about. Especially since the person she was thinking of was there.

“Th-That’s...I-I’m sorry but I can’t t-tell you” Rimi said all nervous.

“Eeeeeh? Why not? I really want to know now! Come on Rimirin, tell us!” Kasumi just got more and more curious and started begging Rimi to tell her. Tae was getting more curious as well, but she wasn’t expressing it in the same way as Kasumi did.

“Calm down you two. You don’t have to force her. If she doesn’t want to tell us, then let’s leave it like that. Besides, we should start with practice right now.” Saaya changed the topic, seeing how nervous Rimi was.

“Ah! It’s true! Let’s go everyone!” Kasumi said energetically. After that they all started with practice.

During practice, Rimi couldn’t help herself from looking at Tae every once in a while. She was so cool… Whenever she looked at her, Rimi would always start getting all flustered. Tae was so pretty to Rimi, that she couldn’t stop getting nervous, but she wouldn’t let that get In the way of practice, so she focused. That is, until she decided to look at her, and after a little while, Tae was also looking at her. Rimi started to get all nervous and quickly looked away, almost messing up. But she luckily recovered in time.

After they all finished practice, Tae went to where Rimi was and asked her.

"Rimi, are you sure you were okay? You looked like you were distracted all the time during our practice." Tae had realized Rimi had something that was troubling her and she became worried. Sometimes, Tae could be very perceptive, and could tell when someone had a problem. "You were always looking at me. Is there something in my face?" She then added.

After hearing that, Rimi became really nervous. Tae realized that she was looking at her. She didn't really know how to answer.

"U-Umm... Y-Yes, really. I am okay. A-And don't worry. There isn't anything wrong with y-your f-face" Rimi nervously said, with the second part being almost a whisper, that Tae had heard.

"Then what made you look at me so intensely like that?" Tae then asked.

"T-T-That's... Uuuuuuum... I-I-It was r-really nothing O-Tae-chan." Rimi didn't know how to excuse herself from that.

"O-Tae, stop asking her questions! Can't you see you're making her very uncomfortable?!" Arisa then interrupted, yelling at Tae. She could tell Rimi was getting really nervous.

"Yeah, that is true. Besides, I think we should start going home, or it’s gonna get late." Saaya then added. Everyone agreed. They all grabbed their stuff and left the warehouse, ready to go home. At that moment, Tae aprached Rimi and said.

"Shall we get going?"

Rimi was confused for a moment, before realizing that she always went home together with Tae. She had completely forgotten. She didn't think she would be able to be alone with her, but she didn't want to leave her alone either. In the end, she hesitantly nodded.

 

As they were walking home, Rimi was in a very uncomfortable situation. She was alone with her crush, and she couldn’t come up with any word. She was to nervous to speak up.

“What should I say? I don’t know what to do. I really want to say something, but I just can’t. Will she think I’m acting strange? Will she suspect something?” Her thoughts were interrupted by Tae.

“Rimi, are you feeling well? You aren’t talking at all. Is everything ok? I know you already said that you were okay before, but I can tell there’s something on your head. I want you to tell me what is it if you’re okay with it. I’m… no we’re just worried about you.” Rimi wasn’t like her usual self, and that had Tae really worried.

“O-Tae-chan...” Rimi felt bad for not telling anyone about her troubles. It was embarrassing, but she knew she had to tell her one day or another. Rimi was slowly starting to gain more confidence. She was starting to speak up. “T-The truth is... There is s-something... I’ve been t-thinking about a lot lately t-that has me all n-nervous.” She was having a hard time trying to release her words, but she knew she couldn’t turn back now.

“What is it that has you like that? Does it perhaps have anything to do about me?” Tae then asked, remembering when Rimi was looking at her while they were practicing.

“Y-Yes. A-Actually, it’s something about y-you.” Rimi was about to confess. She was feeling determined, but then, all the nervousness came back.

“T-The t-truth is… I-I’m… I’m...” It was no use, Rimi wascompletely nervous once again and couldn’t release her words. She was also starting to turn all red and was about to give up. She couldn’t look at tae in the eyes. Would she think Rimi was weird.

Meanwhile, Tae had been listening all the time, waiting for what Rimi was about to tell her. She knew that despite Rimi’s shy nature, she could sometimes get confident and voice out what she wanted to say, and she could see her confidence, but she then saw how it was starting to drop. Tae was worried. She wanted to help Rimi, but she couldn’t think of a way to help her. Suddenly, she remembered the fireworks festival, and she knew what to do. She showed her hand to Rimi and said.

“ Rimi, hold my hand”

“O-Tae-chan…?” Rimi was being reminded of that day as she saw Tae’s hand.

“Let’s hold hands… so you can calm down and speak to me.”

Rimi slowly raised her hand, putting it over Tae’s. When Tae felt Rimi’s hand, she closed hers, grabbing Rimi’s. As Rimi felt Tae’s hand with her own, she was starting to lose all of her nervousness. She never felt so calm before, but Tae was with her and she could trust her. Rimi then built up the confidence to speak once again.

“The truth is… I’m… I’m in love with you, O-Tae-chan!” Rimi finally released, with her eyes closed and her head down, scared to look directly at Tae

Tae was shocked. She never expected to hear that from Rimi. For a moment she was left speechless, until she heard Rimi’s voice once again.

“E-Ever since that day at the fireworks festival. When you held my hand that day, I started seeing you in a different way, and I knew, I was in love with you, but I never had the courage to tell you until now.”

There was silence. Not a sound was beeing made, but Tae knew she had to answer Rimi’s feelings before she made it worse. She could see that Rimi was getting worried from not getting a response.

Tae lowered her hand and with it, grabbed Rimi’s other hand. With both hands intertwined, Tae finally spoke up.

“I... also love you, Rimi.”

Rimi could not believe what she heard. Se was looking up at Tae’s head, and saw a smile on her face, directed at her. 

“R-Really?! Is that true?” Rimi could not believe what she heard.

“Yes. I’ve loved you for a while, but I just didn’t really know how to bring it up.”

Rimi’s eyes were starting to get watery after hearing that, and not much later, she started releasing tears.

“Rimi? Why are you crying?” Tae couldn’t help herself from getting a bit worried. She thought she did something wrong for a moment. That was until Rimi spoke up.

“Don’t worry O-Tae-chan, I’m ok, really. * sniff * I’m just… so happy, I can’t help my tears from coming out.” 

Tae then opened her arms, signaling Rimi to go for a hug. When she saw that, Rimi also opened her arms, and threw herself in a hug with Tae, still crying tears of happiness. Meanwhile, Tae was patting Rimi’s back. She couldn’t help herself from smiling earnestly, seeing Rimi so happy like that. 

After a while, Rimi let go of the hug. They both were happily staring at each other. Tae then asked something.

“Then, Rimi. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, but I don’t think you needed to ask that” Rimi happily answered Tae’s question.

“I know. I’ve just always wanted to say that before, I couldn’t help myself. It made me happy to be able to ask that to you”

Some tears where still coming from Rimi’s eyes. Tae put one of her hands under her eyes, wiping away her tears.

“We should tell this to everyone.” Tae then said.

“W-Well, It will be a little embarrassing, but they’ll have to know.” Rimi added. She didnt know how she would bring it up, but she knew that with Tae by her side, she didn’t have to worry about anything.

After that, they both remembered that they were on their way home. They were so distracted with their moment, they had completely forgotten.

“Ah, O-Tae-chan! Shouldn’t we get going? It’s getting really late.” Rimi then said.

“Yes, that’s true. I also really want to tell this to Occhan and everyone as soon as possible. I want them to be the first to know.” Tae said, with a proud tone. She was really fond of her rabbits, and that was a side of her Rimi really liked.

“Fufu, you really like your rabbits, huh O-Tae-chan?”

“Of course I do. However, I love you more than anyone else.” Tae said, teasing her girlfriend a little bit.

“O-O-Tae-chan!” Rimi’s cheeks turned bright red at that, but she was also really happy to hear that. Maybe, it wasn’t that bad to get teased every once in a while.

“Do you want me to accompany you to your house Rimi?” Tae wanted to be with her girlfriend as much as possible, and wanted to make sure she was back home safe.

“Yes O-Tae-chan. I would love that. Besides, I would also like to tell my sister about us too, she was the only that knew about my feelings.” Rimi had talked to her sister before about her crush on Tae, and wanted her girlfriend to be with her the moment she told her sister.

“I see. You really trust each other you two, don’t you?”

“Yes. Besides, she also tells me about her secrets too. It really feels better when you can tell them to someone else.

Once they said that, they were ready to leave. Before walking, Tae put her hand out, and no words were needed for Rimi to understand what she wanted. Rimi lifted her hand and grabbed Tae’s. Soon enough, they both started walking to Rimi’s house together holding hands. It was moments like this that they both loved and never wanted to finish.

 

The next day, during lunch break, PoPiPa was all together, as usual. Rimi wanted to tell them about her relationship with Tae, but she didnt know how to bring it up. That is until Saaya said something.

“So Rimirin, are you feeling better today?” Saaya asked. She wanted to make sure Rimi was alright now.

“Ah! Yeah. About that… I was just very worried about something… But it’s not a problem anymore.”

“And what was it that had you all worried Rimirin? Can you tell us now?” This time Kasumi was the one to speak. “And why are you and O-Tae so close together?”

Rimi didn’t know when, but Tae had suddenly moved to be by her side. They were also close. Really close.

“Ah, about that..” Before she could finish, Tae interrupted Rimi and said.

“Rimi and I are dating.” She suddenly said that, while holding Rimi’s hand, her expression completely natural, as if it was the most normal thing to say like that. Everyone in Poppin Party was left dumbfounded, while Rimi was so embarrassed by how naturally Tae said that, that her whole face reached a shade of red darker than she ever thought she could get. She was covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment. After a while, she calmed down and said.

“That’s true... Yesterday, I confessed to her and she accepted my feelings.” She was still a bit embarrassed by that, but the feeling of Tae’s hand with her own made her feel confident.

After a while, everyone in Poppin Party started congratulating them. They also teased them a bit, which Tae didn’t mind, but Rimi would always turn red. But in the end, she didn’t mind that because all she cared about was being with her dear O-Tae-chan. The feeling of their hands together was one they both loved and never failed to calm them down when needed. They knew that if they had each other by their side, nothing mattered to them, because they both loved each other a lot.


End file.
